uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Chiester Sisters Imperial Guard Corps
]] The , also known as the Chiester Sisters, are bunny-girl Furniture that can be summoned by ones with a substantial amount of summoning skill. Their main weapon is a bow of light that shoots a beam that can kill a target instantly, the only exceptions being Battler or the Territory Lord. Dlanor says that she has began investigating them and that their vessels are the weapons used in the crime which are the four Winchester guns. One of the four guns is defective, which is Chiester 556's vessel. In Twilight of the Golden Witch, it is confirmed that their original vessels were Maria's ceramic bunnies, one of which Rosa destroyed. "The Chiesters are bunny-girl servants summoned by Beatrice. It is said that there is no escape from the Chiesters' attacks, and they can even locate and bring back a corpse. They have red eyes, bunny ears, and elaborate military-styled outfits. It is hinted that they are connected to Maria's three (originally four) rabbit toys." '' Members *Chiester 00 *Chiester 410 *Chiester 45 *Chiester 556 *Chiester 127 *Chiester 20 *Chiester 38 *Chiester 17 Trivia *Because of a mistranslation by Witch Hunt, the Chiester Sisters became known as the Siesta Sisters to the English speaking audience. This was thought to be the correct translation till Chiester 410 made her appearance in ''Ougon Musou Kyoku and confirmed it being spelled "Chiester". This translation error has been fixed in the English release of Umineko published by MangaGamer. *In Dawn of the Golden Witch, it is revealed that the Chiester Sisters is a large force. Chiester 410 names two others, Chiester 127 and Chiester 20. With Chiester 38 and Chiester 17 mentioned in the narrative: ** Chiester 127 is said to be able to pulverize a human target at 2 kilometers and is arguably the 12.7mm round (or a .50 caliber round) commonly used on anti-material rifles and heavy machine guns and do have a range over 2km. ** Chiester 20 has a fire rate of 6000 rounds per minute and is likely referring to the M61 Vulcan Gatling Gun which fires a 20mm round and has a fire rate of 6,000 rounds per minute. ** Chiester 38 is mentioned with no other details. Assuming the cartridge and number theme, likely referencing the .38 caliber, often used in revolvers and pistols. ** Similar to Chiester 38, Chiester 17 is mentioned in the narrative. Assuming the same number theme, likely referencing the .17 mm round, commonly found in hunting rifles. *The banners they have on their left arms resembles the flag of Iceland, even though their firing codes are written in Greek. *Their name, Chiester, is a corruption of the word Winchester, a series of guns that Kinzo is shown to own. *The magical text that appears in the Visual Novel when the Chiesters attack is Japanese transliterated into the Greek alphabet. If you translate it into English, you get: Guidance System Version 07: ::: "Firing Guidance System Startup Good morning. ::: Welcome to the Firing Guidance System. ::: Commence Data Accumulation... Now scanning. ::: Gathering data. ::: Don't shake it. If we screw up now, it won't hit. ::: Formulating Firing Curve... Formulating Firing Curve. ::: Forming as a Bezier curve. ::: This is filler, so please don't read it, okay? It's random. ::: All this English that I don't really understand sure is cool. Pretty awesome. ::: Firing Preparations Complete Firing Preparations Complete. ::: If we shoot now, it'll hit. ...Assuming that the measurements are correct. Are we really good to go? It's totally automatic. ::: Accuracy 97.89% ::: A number that will almost certainly hit." full body siestas.png siesta2.png de:Die Siestas es:Chiester Sisters Imperial Guard Corps pl:Siestas Category:Furniture Category:Characters Category:Female